DESCRIPTION: The proposed Biopharmacologic Core is a component of the proposed Pediatric Integrative Medicine Center at the University of Arizona Health Sciences Center. The facility objectives are to 1) assure reliable and standardized sources of botanicals, dietary supplements and Chinese herbs; 2) to synthesize or purify botanical or dietary supplements as needed; 3) to access pharmacologic expertise in the areas of clinical research such as research methodology, patient assessment, data analysis and statistical analysis; and 4) to support pharmacoeconomic and epidemiologic research.